Reborned But Remembered
by YukinaKurosaki
Summary: Lisanna comes back from Edolas, sounds like Natsu and Lisanna pick up from where they left off, although Lucy and Natsu are dating, Natsu has more interest in Lisanna. What happens when Lucy comes back as a different person four years later? Who is that little girl with her? Natsu's child? Loke's child?
1. Chapter 1

-Lucy's POV-

"Natsu!" I called from behind the bathroom door, he didn't response which was weird, so I took a look and I saw Lisanna and Natsu talking, he ignored me AGAIN!

"NATSU! BRING ME A TOWEL!" I demanded, pretending that I didn't see Lisanna, It was happening again, like She was more Important than me to him... Natsu handed me the towel, and walked off, he didn't even say anything! What the hell? I got changed and then Lisanna was gone, but I played along anyways.

"You know... team "Natsu" Is going to the bar tonight... right?" I asked to see If he knew, he knew!

"We should invite Lisanna too!" Natsu said as if he was more interested in talking with her than me, It hurt.

"I guess..." I answered... HOW STUPID!

"Thanks honey!" Natsu kissed my forehead, is he keeping distance from me? He would've kissed my lips...

-At the Bar-

I was hanging out with Erza, and Gray. Natsu was TOO busy hanging out with Lisanna, Lisanna looked at me and motioned her hand "Follow me" So I did. She took me outside away from all the people and noises.

"You know... Natsu said that he's going to break up with you and come with me." Lisanna said, I couldn't believe it, Natsu wouldn't do that.

"He doesn't date bitches." I said back, I didn't regret it. Lisanna slapped my right cheek and I got Furious, so I decided to slap the shit out of her, but as I was swinging my hand some one caught my hand, I looked up and saw Natsu.

"Don't touch Lisnna, how many times did you hit her?!" Natsu was shouting, I didn't even do anything! But there she was laying on the ground, like a lifeless innocent bitch.

"I-" Natsu cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it, We're breaking up, Now." He picked up Lisanna, and carried her inside, she looked at me and smiled the most scariest i've ever seen. I was SO heartbroken, I walked into a different bar, and drank as much as I could.

-Regular POV-

"Why..." Lucy asked herself, holding a mug of beer.

"Woah... I'm done." Lucy said, and started to hiccup, Lucy decided to walk in an alley way, since it was a short cut to her home, a big buff guy bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going kid." He said as he studied her face and body.

"Kid?" Lucy repeated.

"Hmmm you're sexy..." The guy said and pinned Lucy to the brick wall.

"Don't! Stop!" Lucy screamed for help as he reached for her breasts.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, no answer. But all of a sudden as soon as she was going to pass out, she saw a flash of Orange and Black.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked and then she passed out.

-Next Morning (Lucy's POV)-

I opened my eyes and I was in my room, Loke was sitting on a chair with his head rested on my bed.

"So It was you Loke... Thank You." I said, and ruffled his hair as if he was a little kid.

"Hey.. Are you okay? You called out the wrong name by the way..." Loke said looking disappointed to make me laugh, which it did.

"Natsu... He dumped me for Lisanna..." I said, my voice cracked and I burst out into tears, I let Loke hold me as I cried, We loved each other, but we had a friendship love, something not as comparable as mine and Natsu's.

"He's an ass, find a better guy later on okay?" Loke asked and wiped my tears off my face.

"but I'm pregnant... with his child." I said, Loke made a face, which looked confused.

"I'm quitting Fairy Tail today..." I said, and shook my head.

"I'm going to kick Natsu's ass!" Loke said and stood up, I grabbed onto his hand, and shook my head. Loke sighed and put her hands in his, he smiled.

"You'll live... I'll protect you... I promise, and your little one too." I smiled, Loke was so warm, super nice, but I loved someone else...

"I'm going to go in now." I said and started to get up from the bed when Loke made me sit down again.

"Wha-"I started THEN he interrupted

"You NEED to eat first... You shouldn't even be drinking! Stupid!" Loke said and patted my head.

"Loke..." I started then he shoved a spoonful of porridge in my mouth.

"It's good right?!" Loke asked, and it was.

"Did you make this?!" I asked, I didn't know he could cook.

"Hahaha! Of Course-" Wow! He did make it! "Not! I bought it!" Loke said disappointing me.

"Oh.. Really? Sad..." I said and swallowed the load he shoved in my mouth. I finally finished the porridge and got up.

"Okay! Go back Loke...!" I said and Loke waved as he disappeared into thin air. I walked into Fairy Tail and everyone was giving me looks since I arrived later than usual.

"Master... Can I talk to you? One to One?" I asked and he nodded leading me to his office room.

"Yes, my child." Master said seriously.

"I can't bear to see Natsu anymore..."I said my voice quivering.

"i know Loke told me." Maste said, freaking Loke!

"I think... I'm going to have to quit Fairy Tail." I said and looked down at my hands.

"Quit... No, I can't let you." Master said and I burst into tears.

"But-" He cut me off.

"You can leave and come back any time, other than quitting... I won't permit that, when the time comes and you are ready to come back, the fairy tail sign will reappear, so right now it is temporily gone.." Master said and i nodded, I decided it was time to leave so I left Fairy Tail, as soon as I got outside I burst into tears as I slowly walked away from my home.

-Master POV-

I watched as my very own child had walked out the doors of our home, it broke my heart although I had to keep a straight face, I decided that it was best for everyone to know. So I went up to the balcony that was hanging over my noisy children.

"Children!" I announced, and got everyone's attention at once.

"I wasn't supposed to say this but, Lucy has quit Fairy Tail..." I said trying my best not to cry myself as everyone asked why. I saw Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy, and Natsu run out the door followed by Happy and Charle, but as I turned around I swear that I saw the most wicked smile I've ever seen, and It was from Lisanna. I looked back at her but she looked at me and smiled, an innocent one. Maybe I'm seeing things.


	2. Chapter 2

-Regular POV-

"I had finally decided to come back to Fairy Tail! Master." Lucy said to herself, she made sure that her old self wouldn't be seen. Lucy ran her fingers through her black used-to-be-blonde hair. She made sure she wouldn't be recognized by smell, she now smelled like lemons and rosemary, she looked at her daughter, who looked like her but got her personality from her dad.

"Mom... lets go in!" Luna said excitedly, and her long pink hair bounced in the air.

"I want to meet my dad!" Luna said, and Lucy hesitated, Lucy ignored that and opened the doors to Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail sign reappearing on the right hand. She had eyes all on her, everyone was so shocked at how similar but different Lucy looked compared to her old self, Natsu stopped her in her tracks, she was nervous as he sniffed her and shook his head.

"You kinda look like her... but you don't smell like her." Natsu said confused, and looked down behind Lucy, he saw the Pink haired girl and just stared, Luna looked at him not knowing who he was, she smiled and waved, Natsu did the same back. Lucy ignored Natsu's comment and walked past him going towards the master.

"Master..." Lucy said, Makarov nodded and walked towards his office, Lucy followed.

"Lucy... you're back..." Makarov said and smiled.

"No... It's Yukina Kurasaki." Lucy said, she changed her name.

"You did a very good job at disguising your self, but of course I can recognize my children at just one glance." Makarov said and Lucy pulled him into a hug, as they pulled apart, Makarov saw Luna.

"She looks just like you." Makarov said and laughed, he patted Luna's head.

"Hello Grandpa!" Luna said politely and did a 90 degree bow, Makarov nodded his head in satisfactory.

"Now... Lets introduce you to every one!" Makarov said and went to the balcony that was hanging over the used-to-be-noisy guild members before Lucy walked in.

"Hello! We have a new member! Her name is Yukina Kurasaki! She is Lucy's cousin." Makarov said and everyone shouted, and clapped, they were happy someone who knew Lucy, was in their Guild.

"Master!" Lucy said, hesitating.

"Of course it would be weird if you looked like Lucy, you would be suspected." Makarov said and smiled, Lucy returned the smile. Lucy walked down to the rest of the guild, and Natsu stopped her.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"Hey... Yukina... How's Lucy? Is she coming back?" Natsu asked, it angered her because he hated her in the past.

"She's dead." Lucy said, It was true, she had reborn into a new person.

"How..." Natsu asked, his eyes wide and teary.

"She gave birth to your child." Lucy said and looked towards the pink-haired girl.

"My... Child?" Natsu asked, and dropped to his knees.

"Your child... Who you weren't there for." Lucy said, she just wanted to keep attacking him with words. Natsu looked up at Lucy and saw her keys.

"Why do you have her keys." Natsu asked and glared.

"She gave them to me... AND I use celestial keys, I'm a item holder mage." Lucy said coldly.

"No... She wouldn't leave me..." NAtsu said, it pissed Lucy off although she still loved him, Lucy slapped Natsu on the cheek.

"STOP! You left her!" Lucy shouted.

"Mom..." Luna called and wiped her eyes.

"Mom?" Natsu repeated, Luna looked terrified.

"It's because I... I... raised her ever since she was born." Lucy said and grabbed Luna's hand.

"Let's go Luna..." Lucy said and walked out of Fairy Tail.

"My daughter..." Natsu cried and punched the ground, everyone else knew not to approach him.

Lucy walked to her home, everything was the same, it was clean and looked like someone lived there. Lucy talked to the owner.

"That one guy, pink-haired dude... After that Lucy left he bought it and started living there. I guess he couldn't live without her." The land owner said, not recognizing Lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy guessed.

"Right! That's his name!" The Land owner said and snapped.

"Thank You for letting me know" Lucy said, she went back to her room and looked at how all the things were the same way they are.

"Mom... Is this our house?" Luna asked and pulled on her mom's shirt.

"Not really..." Lucy said, "But I'll be right back okay?" Luna nodded her head and sat on Lucy's old bed. Lucy left the house to look for Natsu, she wanted to talk to him.

"Hmm... I'm Hungry..." Luna said her stomach was growling, the window opened and Luna turned around to see a Pink-haired guy.

"Natsu-Onii-Chan?!" Luna guessed, hearing his name earlier.

"Huh? Luna?! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked with a bag full of Junk Food.

"I'm hungry..." Luna said and rubbed her tummy.

"Okay, Let's eat!" Natsu said happily and put the food on the table, Luna and Natsu ate fast, they had a race on who would finish first, and of course Natsu won.

"Not fair I only had a chicken leg left!" Luna complained and took a big bite out of the chicken leg.

"I guess you're just like you're dad." Natsu said and ruffled her hair.

"Dad?" Luna repeated, and Natsu nodded.

"Oh! I know! Can I call you dad?!" Luna asked and jumped in Natsu's arms.

"Me?" Natsu confirmed.

"YOU!" Luna said mischievously and then laughed.

"Can you use magic?" Natsu asked.

"Yes!" Luna answered.

" What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I can control my mom's keys too! And some Firee?!" Luna said and a little red fire ball appeared on her hand.

"Me too!" Natsu got excited and his fire also appeared on his hands.

"Mom, she doesn't me to use it to fight because she doesn't know how to use it..." Luna said sadly.

"I'll teach you!" Natsu said and scooped Luna in the air.

"Daddy!" Luna screamed and laughed, they heard someone fall, it was Lucy.

"Mom!" Luna cried

"Yukina!" Natsu and Luna ran towards Lucy and Natsu picked her up and put her on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked.

"It happens sometimes..." Luna said with tears strolling down her face.

"I think she gets stressed too much..." Luna said. Natsu looked at Lucy and blushed, he couldn't help but think she was Lucy.

"**I can't do this, It's her cousin!**" Natsu said in his thoughts. Lucy laid unconscious on the bed, Luna saw sleeping next to her and Natsu rested his head on the bed holding her hand.

Lucy woke up it was morning, she looked around and saw Luna sleeping next to her and then saw Natsu holding her hand, with a little shift of her hand Natsu's grip tightened and he woke up.

"Uhh... I-I'm sorry..." Natsu said and let go of Lucy's hand.

"I-I can't help but think you look just like Lucy." Natsu said blushing, out of nervousness he put his hand on Lucy's head and ruffled her hair, Lucy blushed and tried not to show it.

"**It's Me, Lucy... GAH! NO! I CAN'T DO THIS!**" Lucy thought, and they heard a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for NOT updating in a while! LOL

I'm so so sorry

-Yukina

* * *

Lucy and Natsu gasped, and the door flung open.

"Natsu! GET UP We're going on a job!" Erza's voice filled up the small house. Erza walked in and saw Natsu standing at the foot of the bed with Lucy still laying down, and saw a pink-haired little girl who was rubbing her eyes from all the ruckus.

"Natsuu~~~" Lucy recognized it, Happy! All of a sudden an ice ball slammed one on the shelves down.

"Sorry, Natsu, for knocking Lucy's things down." It was Gray's voice, as soon as he stepped in he looked at Lucy wide eyed.

"Lu-!, No, Yukina you must've spent the night here?" Erza said with sadness in her voice.

"You look just like Lucy~" Happy said with sadness in his voice.

"**It's Me! LUCY! GAHH! " **Lucy raged inside herself. Gray didn't say a word.

"Juvia and I have been preparing something for Lucy, so that when she came back she could see it, but she's gone. So I want you to see it for her." Gray said after a long awkward silence.

"Mom, who are these people? and that flying kitty!" Luna said, jumping off the bed to hug Happy.

"Gray, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Lucy ordered.

"How did you know my name?" Gray asked.

"Uhh- Oh, Lucy talked about you guys all the time... Hehe..." Lucy said almost spilling out everything.

"You're Erza, and this is Happy. Right? The flying useless cat?" Lucy said to be funny.

"Yukina you're so mean~~~" Happy said moving away from Luna.

"Just Kidding." Lucy said and pulled Happy into a hug, she wanted to do this to everyone at Fairy Tail.

"Gray-Sa-"Juvia started but stopped as soon as she saw Lucy, her eyes went sad and she put her head down. Everywhere she went, everyone she saw, she brought sadness to them.

"Mommy..." said a little boy who looked just like Gray walked in rubbing his eyes and tugging on Juvia's dress.

"**KAWAII! KYAA IT'S Their Kid! OMG**" Lucy thought in her mind.

"Hello!" Luna said walking over to Gray's child.

"No, You look weird." Gray's child said and hid behind Juvia.

"Jinta, be nice." Juvia said, and Gray smiled, knowing that Luna was Natsu's daughter.

"You just said I looked weird? YOU!" Luna said and threw a punch on his head.

"OW! I'm going to hit you back!" Jinta said and pulled Luna's hair.

"Jinta!" Gray yelled his name harshly and he stopped, out of nervousness he stripped of his shirt.

"**Just like his dad...**" Lucy thought.

"It's fine Luna, likes to fight... alot..." Lucy said rubbing her head, she gave Luna a "You better stop it" Look, and Luna stopped and walked over to her mom and dad.

"Erza, Jezu want's you..." That voice... Jellal?! Jellal and this boy who looked just like him but with scarlet hair color, walked in. Jellal looked at Lucy and his eyes howed sadness.

"Jezu!" Erza said and the little boy ran to his mom.

"**GOD! EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN KID! KYAAA~**" Lucy thought.

"We should go, to the monument." Natsu said, as he took Luna's hand and lead the way to the place.

"Okay..." Lucy said and followed the rest.

She saw the rest of the Fairy Tail members at an open field, right next to Fairy Hills. Romeo and Wendy were holding hands. Evergreen and Elfman had a Daughter. Mira and Laxus were each holding one of their son's hand.

She heard a loud noise, and saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

* * *

Sorry! This chapter's short...!


End file.
